


A Lesson To Be Taught

by Deeranger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Horny Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW Art, No Lube, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Submission, Top Dean Winchester, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/pseuds/Deeranger
Summary: The Winchesters have just finished a hunt where Sam took an unnecessary risk, putting himself in danger. Dean is not happy with him. At all. As they venture into a old, haunted manor undercover as "professor and assistant", they find themselves alone at last - and Dean intends to teach Sam a little lesson!* This fic comes with an NSFW manipulated photo illustration *





	A Lesson To Be Taught

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the SPNKinkBingo 2019 challenge, filling the square "Daddy Kink".
> 
> The 'Mildly Dubious Content' tag is there because of Sam's initial reaction to spanking and his general hesitation.

The old fashioned room smelled like withered flowers, dust and mold just like the rest of the haunted manor, and for a brief moment Sam wasn’t sure what he was even doing here. The antique carpet was rough against his knees as they burrowed into it, one of Dean’s hands firmly placed on his naked hip and pushing him down a little harder than he needed to. 

”Spread wider!” Dean barked, kicking at the insides of Sam’s legs with his fancy dress shoe. An almost silent whimper escaped the younger Winchester when his knees almost buckled from the sudden shove, causing the dull pain of a friction burn to flare up on the skin there. But still he complied. He wasn’t sure why, really. All he knew right now was that his brother was well beyond pissed, and it made his entire body tense up of its own accord. And he couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad feeling to be honest.

“Damn it, Sam. Why do you _do_ shit like that?!” Dean said, fingertips digging deeper into Sam’s hip. For a second or two Sam’s mind was spinning a bit too much to put two and two together and realize what he was talking about, but then the memory of the hunt quickly returned and painted an all too clear image in his mind. He swallowed thickly.

“I just thought I’d be able to help if—“

“Shut up! You’re too reckless! You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” Dean interrupted, and once again he shoved Sam’s knees further apart on the roughly woven carpet. This time the young hunter almost lost his balance, but he managed to catch himself on his elbows, earning some friction burns there as well. In this position he was even more exposed to his brother, back arching and ass in the air. ‘ _Like some bitch in heat’_ , his mind informed him dizzily. A chill ran though his body and he couldn’t tell if it was from the degrading position he was in or if it was from the full-fledged anger seemingly radiating from his brother right now. As he towered behind him, his hardness pressing against his backside, Dean seemed as solid as a damn column of granite. Felt like it too.

“Dean, I’m fine! Just… Take it easy,” Sam said, his voice a little shakier than he intended it to be. But instead of loosening his grip, Dean dug his fingers in hard enough to almost split the skin in the process and leaving marks in the shape of crescent moons on Sam’s hip. It was definitely going to bruise pretty badly, and Sam knew that he’d probably be littered with purple fingermarks in the morning. But a low growl quickly interrupted his chain of thought, and he realized that the sound was coming from somewhere deep in his brother’s throat. And it definitely wasn’t a happy noise.

“Take it easy?! The hell I will! Not after you pulling a stunt like that!” Dean growled, and suddenly there was a loud ‘smack’ reverberating in the room, bouncing off the walls with the old tapestry. Sam’s eyes instantly widened when a sharp pain suddenly flickered to life on his left ass cheek. Did Dean just spank him?

“No, I’m gonna teach you _not_ to do a thing like that again…!” Dean then said, and his voice had suddenly dropped a few notes into an even deeper, gravelly bass. With brows knitted together in confusion Sam tried to turn his head to look at him, craning his neck awkwardly – but before he could even catch a glimpse of his brother’s face another sting of pain erupted on his backside.

“Oww! Dean, what the hell…?!” Sam burst out, trying to twist out of his brother’s grip. But before he knew it a hand had locked its fingers in his hair, yanking at it and keeping him in place. A hiss escaped the young hunter, and he screwed his eyes shut. Even though Dean might have a right to be pissed, this was a pretty weird and fucked up way of showing it – but as much as his behavior angered the younger Winchester, he couldn’t deny the strange heat starting to pool somewhere in his loins. Frowning Sam cracked his eyes open by the realization, and when Dean’s hand delivered another vicious slap to his ass his breath hitched in his throat.

“You’re gonna behave from now on! You hear me?!” Dean spat, and again a whack of a flat hand made something that felt like fire dance across Sam’s ass cheek. With his lips parted and his breath coming out in quick puffs of air, Sam swallowed down a yelp trying to pour out of him.

“Do you hear me?!” Dean asked – no, demanded – and once again pain flared up on Sam’s ass, making him jump. Was the room suddenly a little blurry or had his eyes begun to water? He honestly couldn’t tell. What he could tell though, was that his dick had turned treacherously stiff without him even knowing it.

“Yes…” Sam heard himself say, almost whisper, and he couldn’t help but curse under his breath.

“What was that? I can’t hear you,” his brother said, and now his calloused fingers moved from Sam’s hip to knead the reddened globes of his ass cheeks, fingers digging into and bruising the already aching flesh. Squirming from the rough treatment the young Winchester let out a small grunt, and for some reason he couldn’t fathom he could have sworn that his dick just twitched.

“Yes…!” he said, a little clearer and louder this time. And he didn’t know why, but that tiny word bursting from his throat seemed to set his groin on fire. Shivering he could feel droplets of sweat emerging everywhere on his body, covering him in a glistening sheet, along with an abundance of goosebumps.

“Good boy. Now I want you to spread your legs wider for daddy,” Dean said, voice suddenly impossibly low and throaty. Sam instantly found himself tensing, mind spiking with something he couldn’t put his finger on – and he didn’t know if he suddenly didn’t like this or if he was more turned on that he had ever been in his life. But before he could speculate any further, Dean’s shoe nudged at the inside of his knee again – and without Sam even registering it he automatically complied, spreading his legs as far apart as physically possible. A whimper accompanied the movement even though he hadn’t given it permission to escape his mouth.

“God, you’re so fucking hot like this,” Dean said, and in the same moment Sam felt him pressing against his entrance, rubbing against it teasingly. Biting his bottom lip to repress another pathetic whimper, Sam could feel how his own dick was throbbing already, pre-cum beading at the tip.

“Do you want daddy to fuck you?” Dean asked, pressing just a tiny bit harder, but not hard enough to breach the quivering body beneath him. Per reflex Sam heard himself let out a moan, and he could feel how a drop of sticky pre-cum drooped to the floor, blotching the carpet. He wanted to just move his body backwards, to impale himself on the hard length teasing him so mercilessly – but Dean had grabbed a hold of his hip again, keeping him locked in position. It was beyond frustrating. And degrading. Humiliating, even. Yet still his dick was twitching, hanging heavily between his legs and aching to be touched while his hole was clenching in anticipation and excitement. God, how had he been reduced to this shivering mess in just a matter of minutes?

Feeling how dry his mouth had suddenly become, Sam wanted to bellow out a loud ‘yes’, but he found that right now his vocal chords didn’t seem very willing to cooperate. So instead he just nodded, his movements quick and jerky – and completely giving away just how eager he was. Behind him the column of granite seemed to vibrate lightly against him when Dean let out a small chuckle. Sam’s eyes widened a little. His brother was actually chuckling. The bastard.

“Then ask for it, Sammy,” he said, and once more the hard length rubbed back and forth over his entrance, coating it in slick. Apparently Sam wasn’t the only one who was turned on, and that was at least a small comfort. But damn it, he had never felt this frustrated in his life, and his brother’s stalling was making his head swim and his mind reel. But in a strange way which he both hated and loved. Or was it only one of those things? He couldn’t tell.

“Please…” Sam rasped, trying to push backwards on the hard cock stuffed in between his ass cheeks. But another slap to his buttock instantly stilled him.

“Nuh-uh! None of that! I thought I told you to behave?” Dean scolded, gripping Sam’s hips tight with both hands to make sure that he had zero chance of stimulating himself by moving.

“S-Sorry…!” Sam heard himself whisper, gulping in a shaky breath of air. Licking his lips he tried to focus, tried to come to his senses – but his senses seemed to be all over the place, heightened, wanting, and not calming down in the slightest despite his efforts. 

“Please, please…!” he then burst out, feeling how desperation was beginning to take over his mind, making the room spin and his dick twitch angrily.

“Please, I want you to fuck me!” he whined, hating and loving how his voice was cracking and how Dean’s fingers were painfully digging into his hips, thumbs massaging the already discolored skin. 

“Ask nicely now,” Dean said, a chuckle hidden somewhere in his otherwise stern voice. And Sam’s breath hitched as another drop of pre-cum fell onto the carpet as his dick throbbed painfully, almost twitching to hard that it slapped against his belly.

“Please, fuck me, daddy!” he whimpered, straining to arch his back even more in some sort of vulgar presentation that he hoped would get Dean moving. Because he couldn’t take more of this, he couldn’t wait any longer. It already took everything in him not to push backwards as hard as he possibly could or just reach down a jack himself off. By now his heart was hammering so hard and fast in his chest that his vision blurred a little with each beat – or maybe it was tears blurring it. He didn’t know and he didn’t care.

“Oh, I’ll fuck you, baby. I’ll fuck you real good,” Dean groaned, and Sam held his breath. Was Dean shifting behind him? Lining himself up? Oh god, he hoped so. Trembling he tried to spread his legs even wider, but they were already so far apart that it almost hurt.

“Such a good boy… Beggin’ so good for daddy’s cock,” Dean said under his breath, and Sam felt a small spasm roll through him, threatening to go straight to his dick and push him over the edge too soon. And almost as if he noticed Dean then started to push, the thick head of his cock pressing against the furled muscle. A gasp escaped Sam when the dull pain of the blunt pressure mixed in with the all-consuming need flooding his mind and body, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“So tight for me, baby…” Dean grunted, bucking his hips just a little – but enough for the flared head of his cock to slip past the tight ring of muscle. Instantly Sam let out a loud groan, drowning out his brother’s shaky moan when the hard length pushed inside, the narrow channel only lubricated with pre-cum.

“Fuck…!” Sam whined, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as pain and pleasure became one and sent tingly zaps throughout his body, setting every nerve end of fire. Behind him Dean kept slowly pushing in deeper and deeper, only barely letting Sam’s body adjust to the intrusion. After all, he knew all too well just how much his brother loved that sinful, little tinge of pain.

“Yeah, you like that, huh?” Dean moaned, watching in awe through hooded eyes how Sam’s body swallowed him whole. And finally he couldn’t go any deeper. Sheathed completely, his balls were now pressed flush against Sam’s ass. Sam’s beautiful and raw ass, decorated with red handprints that were starting to turn slightly purple. _His_ handprints.

“Please…!” Sam croaked, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Please, I need… Need you to move,” he whimpered, his body again trying to move of its own volition, seeking out more. Always more. But Dean stayed put.

“Then you know how to ask for it. Like a good boy,” he said, voice teeming with something wicked that had Sam’s dick violently twitching and sprouting new drops of pre-cum. And it felt like his mind snapped.

“Please, daddy, please... Please…! Plea- oh, god, please, daddy, fuck me, please…!” he babbled, the words tumbling from his lips in utter desperation as his body attempted to rock itself back and forth helplessly. He didn’t even know exactly what he was saying. All he knew was that he wanted Dean to approve, to give him more, to call him a good boy, to fuck him.

“That’s better… Don’t worry, baby, I gotcha… Gonna make you feel so fucking good,” Dean groaned, starting to pull back. As his length began to drag against Sam’s walls, his little brother let out something close to a wail and let his head drop down to the floor. Shaking and with his ass high in the air, Sam sunk his teeth into his forearm, trying to muffle the wanton scream that tried to burst from his throat.

“Oh, fuck…” Dean grunted, having pulled almost all the way out. Sam’s body was hugging him to tightly that he was no longer sure if this was going to last as long as he wanted it to. As sweat accumulated in his brows and dripped down his face, he tightened his grip on Sam’s hips – and he rocked forwards, plunging himself right back into the tight heat. He didn’t care if this lasted minutes or seconds anymore. He just wanted it. He wanted it more than anything, and he couldn’t help but chase the climax that was already building, building, building like a searing fire in his groin.

Out of breath, he pulled back a little – on to snap his hips and slam into Sam once again, this time hard enough to make his younger brother scoot an inch or two across the carpet, elbows getting rubbed raw against the rough fibers. A muffled whining sound escaped him, and Dean could tell that he was digging his teeth into his own flesh to stay quiet. Feeling the tiniest of smirks pull on his lips Dean reached down and grabbed a hold of his brother’s long locks, pulling his head back a little and forcing him to lift himself up.

“I wanna hear you, Sammy,” he said, snapping his hips again and driving himself into the warm, trembling body below. A mix between a yelp and a moan escaped Sam, and he heaved for air.

“P-Please, daddy…! Please, c-can I come?” he gasped, and his hand clumsily moved to grab a hold of himself. But instantly Dean pulled on his hair harder – a lot harder – and the young Winchester let out a cry. He couldn’t tell if it was because of the pain in his scalp or because his request had been denied. It was probably the last, he thought to himself dizzily.

“Not yet, baby…” Dean moaned, and he picked up his pace, ramming himself into the warm tightness as deep as he could possibly go with each thrust. And it only took a few bucks of his hips before he could feel the familiar heat in his groin start to shoot out white hot tendrils, spreading like rings in the water and pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Sam writhed and whined under him helplessly – but his hand had obediently returned to its position on the carpet.

“Such a good boy, Sammy… Fuck…” Dean grunted, and dug his fingers a little harder into the bruised flesh, reveling in the small whimpers now escaping his brother in a steady flow.

“Please, daddy…!” he begged, and Dean felt his ass clamping down on him like a vice every time he pushed into him, every time he shifted or moved his fingers or just spoke. Sam was so close, hovering right on the edge. Trying to keep his voice just somewhat even and authorial, the older Winchester gathered the last of his brain power to formulate a coherent sentence:

“I want you to come on my cock. And my cock alone. You’re not allowed to touch yourself. Understand?” he said sternly, bucking his hips harder to tear another delicious whimper from Sam’s throat. Breathless and with sweat oozing from every pore Sam nodded, a pitiful mewl spilling from him:

“Yes, daddy, I under- I understand...!” he said, nearly hiccupped, as the sentence was broken in two by a particularly vicious thrust. The sight of his little brother being so completely helpless and so pliant - and at his mercy - made Dean’s abdomen lightly cramp in excitement as the heat in his groin flared up, leaving him to shudder and tremble.

“Then come, Sammy. Come on daddy’s cock…!” Dean burst out, hips starting to stutter as his thrusts grew erratic. And as he tightened his grip even more on his brother’s hips, he felt him tense. Every muscle in his back seemed to flex involuntarily, and his body hugged him so tightly that Dean’s field of vision instantly filled with white specks of light as he was pushed past the point of no return.

“F-Fuck, Sammy!! I’m-I’m gonna….!” he growled and trailed off, smacking into Sam and burying himself to the hilt, muscles spasming. As his mind slipped into an explosion of want and need and agony and ecstasy, he could hear Sam cry out underneath him, voice shaky and loud.

“Fuck me, daddy…!!” he whined - and suddenly his back arched even more, going so tense that every single dip and jut of muscle stood out like chiseled contours sharp enough to cut right through Dean’s skin when he frantically let his fingers grab and knead and drag against his brother as he came inside of him.

A strangled cry escaped Sam when he felt Dean’s impossibly hard cock grow even bigger, shooting ropes of hot cum into him, gushing it into him in jets of sticky white. It was almost painful, and Sam was certain that his belly had to be visibly bulging. Maybe it was the thought of this visual – or maybe it was the delicious hint of pain – that pushed him over the edge. He couldn’t tell. But suddenly he felt his walls expanding as he was filled to the brim with Dean and cum, and he cramped, mind going offline with a violent stutter of his hips. He bucked, automatically seeking out friction for his touch deprived cock – but even though it met nothing but air, he came hard, shooting cum all over his belly and streaking the carpet with globs of white. As the orgasm kept ripping through him, he forgot to breathe while his body spasmed, clamping down on Dean so hard that he let out a pained gasp even though he was going flaccid inside of him. Shaking and twitching Sam felt a few more drops of cum squeeze themselves out of his cock to blotch the carpet before he was finally able to draw in a ragged breath. 

“Holy shit…” Dean rasped, out of breath. Carefully he let himself slip out of Sam, a dribble of cum following his dick on the way out. Basically slumped over his little brother’s back, he took a series of deep breaths, trying to get his pulse back to normal.

“That was…” he began, but trailed off. Below him Sam let out a shaky sigh, muscles trembling but starting to slowly relax.

“Fucking hot,” Sam said, finishing his sentence. A chuckle escaped Dean, and he pulled himself back up, lifting his weight off of his brother reluctantly.

“And kinky as hell!” he added, clearing his throat as he smoothed out the wrinkles in the ridiculous, old fashioned shirt and vest that he was somehow still wearing.

“We… We should really get going before… Ya know,” he said, eyeing his naked brother up and down, sending him a crooked grin. The people who actually owned the manor could show up at any time, wondering what the hell the associate professor and his assistant were doing in here for this long. They had only come to study a few occult documents in the office, after all.

“Yeah,” Sam said, exhaling deeply as he sat himself up.

“Umm, but…” he said, looking up at Dean questioningly:

“How do we explain this?” he asked, pointing to the mess of sticky, white globs on the antique carpet. There was definitely no way to hide that, and no carpet as old and delicate as this could survive a dry cleaning either. But Dean didn’t seem too worried. Instead a cheeky grin spread on his face:

“Oh, that’s easy! Ectoplasm!” he said, offering Sam his hand to help him up from the floor.

“Now get dressed already…!” he said, pulling on his neatly folded and quite silly dress pants. Sam just glared at him for a moment, a small smile on his face and a mischievous gleam in his eyes:

“Yes, daddy.”


End file.
